


The Man Who Wasn't There

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon Het Relationship, Control Issues, Drabble, F/M, Insanity, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sam, Annie loved another madman. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Wasn't There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. We were prompted to write a story addressing the pre-canon lives of one or more characters.  
> The quote is attributed to Aristotle, through Seneca.

Neil was one of those people no-one ever noticed. At the back of a pub, or a lecture hall, he would sit with hands bridged, as though waiting for someone to call him onto centre-stage. And then there was Annie.

He made her laugh; it was only later that she realised he could also make her cry. The power to do both was what he enjoyed, and what kept her coming back, perversely, to what remained of their not-quite friendship.

“You’re barmy, you are.”

“ _No great genius without some touch of madness,_ ” he’d quoted, smiling. As always, she believed him.


End file.
